percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Heroes Organization: Wrath of Darkness
Please notice that this book is outdated and no longer apart of the THO timeline. The events in this book no longer occur, never have, and never will. This is the second book in the The Heroes Organization series. Written by MattShadow. Guest appearance by Matt, his servants,(Xylia Aven, Ever Rivercorw, Mako, Amillia, and Forrest). A mysterious new force with enemies made entirely out of Shadows and Darkness attack Stella and the rest of THO. Along with others who are being attacked, they must fight these devastatingly powerful enemies and find the truth about why this is happening. =Prologue= Two shadowy silhouettes were standing in the midst of a room with swirls of seemingly endless blackness surrounding them. "What would be so important that you would bring me away from her and the rest of the group?" one of them asked. "It seems father has come into a little trouble with grandfather." "Ere-" "Yes" interrupted the other. "So? What does that have to with us. They have had fights before." "Yes, however, this is different, father has gone a little too far, and now grandfather is targeting us and anybody associated with us." It took a little bit for the other kid to understand what he was saying. "When and What will he send?" The other kid breathed in, and replied, "He has sent the Shadow Warriors to attack us." The other finally grasped just how screwed they were. "There is no way we will be able to stop them." "I have found a way to fight them, but you need to get her to the Moirae. There she will be protected and you can gain the weapons necessary to defeat the Shadow Warriors." "Still, we will most certainly be attacked before then and we will not be able to stop them. The only way is if you come with us. You know I will not use my abilities." "It's the only way to protect her, and you know you must. However I will send my Servants to help you, at least use your powers to the extent that you will be able to communicate with them." The other boy nodded, though did not look happy. The darkness surrounding the Hub suddenly began to swirl. "They are coming," said Matt as he pulled out a sword. The shadows began to take the form of warriors as the other replied, "We must go, you cannot stop them." "This sword has been blessed by the Moirae." As he said that a glowing string appeared on the blade, completely covering it. "A cut of this will bind them to mortality and the Moirae will cut their string." Five Shadow Warriors stepped out of the swirling darkness of shadows. "Farewell brother, I shall protect her with my life, but tell me this." The Shadow Warriors began to move towards the two twins. "Yes?" "Are her friends in trouble also?" "Indeed, now go! I will fend off these 5 but, there will be more. The others are worthless, you must only protect her." The other nodded and disappeared without a trace, leaving Matt to fight off the 5 practically unstoppable creatures by himself. =Chapter 1= "Does anyone know any quests we can do?" asked Stella anxiously as the entire club sat around the table. Everyone shrugged but Cal, who appeared to lost in thought while staring intensely at Stella. Matt stood up. "Jeez Cal, you're such a creep! Why do you always do this!" "Woah there Matt," said Kat continuing to look at Cal, who didn't even seem to notice Matt's outburst, "where'd that come from?" Arcadia began to whistle, and Stella just sighed. Malcolm walked over to Matt and patted him on the back. "Matt, maybe you should breathe in and out, relax, and just admit that you're in love with Stella," said Matt's brother with a smile. Matt started to freak out. "I don't like her like that okay!!!" he screeched. Unbeknownst to the rest of the club, Stella frowned as she put her head down and looked at the ground. "Alguien tiene que tomar un chill píldora." "Umm, does anybody think that Cal might be dead, or in a coma?" said Kat as she waved her hand in front of Cal's face. Matt finally calmed down. "Well if he is, then this is the greatest thing ever!" Rachel walked over to him and gave Matt a quick glance. "Guys this is serious, Cal, hello? You with us?" "When is he ever," muttered Arthur and Annie at the same time. Malcolm walked over and shook Cal as hard as he could. "Woah, wait what was that for?" said Cal as he snapped out of his trance. "Dude," started Arther, "you totally spaced out right then." Cal stared at him. "Did I?" Before anyone could answer the intruder alarm sounded, filling the room with a bright red light. Immediately everyone sprang into action, Arcadia, Matt, and Stella all rushed to the armory while Rachel and the others sprang to the security room. "Who broke in?" asked Kat as she tried to peer over Malcolm's shoulder. Malcolm was scanning the screens, looking throughout the building. They weren't on any of the screens. "Hold up, turn that security camera towards the door," said Cal as Arcana Phan, Stella, and Matt ran back into the room. Malcolm turned the camera towards the door and once it was finished, they saw 5 teens sitting around on the couches. Stella nodded to the others and said, "Lets move." "Don't do anything harsh," started Cal, "they might not be here to do any harm." The others didn't hear him, so he shook his head and followed them to the entrance room. ---- "Who are you!" Shouted Stella as she pointed her sword towards the girl standing in the middle of the room. The girl just twirled her hair and and continued to stare. "She said who are you, now answer her!" shouted Matt as he took a step towards her. However a scary looking dude with a red streak in his black hair stood up and pulled out a wickedly large blade and pointed it at him. Malcolm and the others swore they heard Matt gulp through the screen as they watched the confrontation. However one of the girls who was sitting down walked up and put her hand on the blade, slowly pushing it down. The girl made a glaring glance at another blond girl who was sitting on the couch. "Is it just me or is Cal chuckling?" asked Arthur as he looked at Cal's face in the bottom right of the screen. "It's hard to tell with him," said Annie as she turned and began to sprint to the door. Malcolm and Arther turned to look at her. "Where are you going?" they asked simultaneously. She shrugged, but replied, "There's no point in staying up here when we can be down there." The others thought about this for a second, then joined her down to the main room. By the time they arrived, it looked as if Matt was going to faint, but not for the reasons you might think. "Umm," began Matt as he slowly backed away from a blond girl who was practically giving him a lap dance while laughing. Stella ran over and punched her right in the face, even though she expected the other strangers to attack her for that, they all just chuckled and continued to stare at them. "Stay away from him you b*tch!" shouted Stella, which caused everyone to turn and stare at her, though the big dude took a step forward and lifted up the blonde girl. She quickly brushed herself off and slapped Stella onto the floor, causing Matt and Malcolm to jump to her rescue. A fight began -which Cal attempted to break up- but was held back by the black haired girl. However Matt and Malcolm were no match for the ripped, shirtless kid in the middle of the room, and were quickly subdued. The shirtless dude grunted and tossed the two half brothers back against the wall. "Guys, maybe we should try reasoning with these people?" asked Kat as she peered from behind Arthur's shoulder, obviously afraid. Rachel nodded and walked up to them and extended her hand. "Hello, I am Rachel Hughes, and who might you be?" A kid with green hair rushed up and shook her hand. Everyone from the other group sighed and glanced away. Hello beautiful Rachel jumped back suddenly. "What's wrong Rachel?" asked Stella as she ran over to her. "Nothing, I just thought I heard something." The nicest looking girl walked over and put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. You did, that was Forrest, but anyways, hi I'm Amillia! And please excuse Mako and Ever, they don't care much for others. "Woah guys," started Rachel, "I think they're talking to me!" The other group nodded at her. Tell them to grab my hand. Rachel nodded. "Stella, well everybody, grab this girl's hand here." The others ran up and grasped her hand. Hello everyone, now I know your surprised to see us here, and trust me, we would rather be a billion places other then this. Sorry no offense to any of you guys. "Well why were you forced to come?" asked Matt suspiciously. Suddenly, however, the lights began to flicker on and off really fast. Where here to save you from them. =Chapter 2= Everyone froze and looked around as the lights began to go out one by one. Suddenly, the entire room, even possibly the building, began to shake rapidly. However, to anyone outside of the room, it seemed as if it was another usual day on Olympus. "What's happening!" shouted Annie Anitho and Malcolm Parker at the same time. Just stay behind us, said/thought Forrest as he grabbed Rachel's hand. The swirling darkness that had appeared began to form into the shape of 3 Shadow-like warriors, who were immediately engaged by the five strange kids. "What the Hades?" began Kat as one of the fighters broke through Amillia as Forrest rushed her. Kat reacted almost immediately by sending some of the Celestial Bronze pieces laying around the room, which were mostly large splinters. Unfortunately for her they passed right through the shadowy form and embedded into the wall, narrowly missing Forrest and Amillia, who were in the process of tackling the warrior. Matt took this chance to sneak up behind and attack one of the shadow creatures fighting with the black haired girl. "Take this!" shouted Matt as he swung his sword into the Shadow-Warriors side, which, unfortunately, passed clean through him. As a matter of fact, it didn't even seem bothered by Matt's attempt to attack it. "Stupid boy!" started Cal, "oh wait, sorry. I'm repeating what Xylia here is saying, um she says that your weapons will pass right through their bodies, so you might want to get out of the way." "Oh thanks Cal, that's very NOT HELPFUL!" "Hey I'm just trying to help Matt, no need to get all angry." "Would you two stop fighting!" shouted Rachel as the two kids, Mako and Ever managed to defeat one of the Shadow-Warriors. However the one that the black haired girl -Xylia- was facing, broke away from her and rushed Stella, who was not taken by suprise. "Stella! Watch out!" shouted Matt and Cal at the same time as they both began to run for her, even though they knew it was hopeless. Stella turned just in time to notice a sharp black blade coming down on her head. "Woah!" shouted Stella as the Shadow-Warrior erupted into a shadowy orb of darkness. Xylia put her hand on her arm. Sorry, won't happen again. Stella nodded. "Okay, thanks," Stella replied stunned as Matt and Cal finally reached them. "Dang your fast!" exclaimed Matt as he patted her on the back. Touch me again and I'll kill you, we were not sent here to protect you. Matt backed away from Xylia as Cal asked Stella if she was okay. She nodded and thanked Xylia, who rushed back into the fight. Luckily for everybody, none of the remaining Shadow-Warriors managed to break away from the others again, and they were all finally defeated a few minutes later. "Well that fight no era dificil," said Arcadia in spanglish to the other group, who were panting pretty hard. That in itself sent a message, these were no ordinary, or weak, foes that were after them. "Well thank you for the help, but since you just defeated them, I think you are no longer of any assistance, so bye!" asked/said Arther hopefully, even though he knew what they were going to say. Mako walked up and grasped his wrist. That was just a scouting force, testing your strength, and if it weren't for us, you would all be dead, even him, for I do not know even in the threat of death would he use his abilities. I'm straying from the point. Needless to say, you '''will' need us, for he will send larger and larger attack groups until they finally overwhelm and destroy us all.'' "Well that's definitely cheerful," stated Arthur as he explained what the buff dude, Mako, had said to him. "How did I know they were going to say that?" asked Arcadia in heavily accented English. Stella gave her a glance. "Not the time Cady," she said sighing. Arcadia shrugged as she walked over to the others. Cal, tell them what they need to do, fast. I want to get going as soon as possible, thought Xylia as she let go of him. "Okay guys, listen up. Xylia says the only way for her, sorry, us to be safe is for us to travel and reach the Moirae." The others looked at him confused. "Moirae?" asked Matt and the rest of the THO close to, if not at, the same time. "Yes, Moirae, also called Moirai, The Fates, and other such names, but they are one and the same. Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos, the three Fates. Weavers of the strands of life and readers of fate. And they are some of the only entities that even govern over Zeus, along with the Horai, but we need not worry about them." For some reason, Stella felt a connection to them that she could not understand. Even Cal seemed embodied with respect and happiness when he recounted this. It also seemed like he had this entire script memorized. "That's all gone and good Cal," started Matt with an annoyed look, "but how would this stop crazed, poised on killing us, Shadow Warriors that are invincible to anything we can do?" "Because," he replied, "that's how our new friends managed to defeat them." =Chapter 3= "So your saying," started Arcadia hesitantly, all we need to do is find the Moirae, Fates, whatever, and get them to help us defeat these creatures?" The entire other group and Cal nodded in agreement. "Yes, well we won't really have to convince them, but that is another matter all together. All we have to do is reach them, and the rest will come in due time." Stella walked forward, "Where to?" Cal sighed. "Now this is where it gets complicated, you see, there is no specific place where the Moirae reside, as they are constantly on the travel, moving from place to place, usually hospitals." "Why hospitals?" inquired Kat anxiously. "I'm pretty sure it doesn't have anything to do with death," said both Matt and Arcadia. Cal semi-nodded. "Technically it does, but it has more to do with birth, precisely three days after birth to be exact." Arthur, Annie, and Rachel all tilted their heads. "I guess I'll have to explain then, you see three days after a child is born the Fates appear to the child, and weave the thread of life, telling the baby's fate, thus, Fates." "Okay, so all we have to do is go to the nearest hospital and find a two day year old kid and let it turn three days old and problem solved!" said Malcolm enthusiastically. Matt sighed again, along with all the other servants, except Mako, who was busy paying no attention to the conversation at all, only rubbing his blade. "Yes and no, yet again, yes that is all we would have to do, except one problem, every birth for the past four days has been a still birth, much to- disregard that thought, but anyways that means that the Shadow Warriors are preventing the birth of all children, most likely to keep us from meeting the Moirae. Which means we would have to go to a hospital, find a women in labor, and protect the child for three full days, which will be anything but easy." The THO members were all downcast. "This is going to be impossible then?" asked Rachel as she continued to stare at The Others. "Come-on guys, we can't give up before we even started, what do you think The Questers would have to say about that?" That got everybody moving, if only slightly. Stella finally perked up. "He's right guys. We need to do this. Since when have we ever given up on anything?" Arcadia began to say something, but realized it was a rhetorical question Stella had asked. Stella ran over to Matt and poked his shoulder. "Come on Matt, let's do this!" Matt gave in with a sigh. "Alright then. Malcolm, Arthur, all of you, get up. We got a hospital to go too." =Chapter 4= "Alright," began Stella as she pointed to the Others. "You seem to know a lot. Where is the closest hospital to the Empire State Building and how are we going to defend it?" Xylia shrugged. "How are we suppose to know? You are the ones who live here," Cal translated to the rest of THO. The Others laughed at that while THO looked annoyed. "Fine," said Malcolm quickly. "Does anybody here know where the closest hospital is?" Cal raised his hand slightly. "Alright Cal. Where is it?" "There is a hospital at the end of 26th Street, just past 1st Avenue. It's called Bellevue Hospital, If I am remembering correctly." Stella and Xylia nodded in response, while Matt just snorted. "Vamanos mis amigos!" responded Arcadia as she hopped up and walked to the entrance. Now everybody looked annoyed. "Lo siento, I mean sorry! Uhh, sorry." Matt face-palmed. "Let's just get out of Olympus and to that hospital as fast as possible. I don't like these other people, and I can tell they don't like us. So let's just get this over with. Besides, I'm sure all of us combined, or just us, could easily defeat these so called Shadow-Warriors." Everybody nodded at that, but Cal and Xylia just sighed. To Be Continued Category:MattShadow Category:The Fates Category:The Heroes Organization (OC Club)